


The Bet

by EvilKazumiHime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Bullies, Drugs Made Them Do It, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Modern AU, Mystery, New School, Strict rules, bets are always strange, i add more tags later, mentioned Loki/Tony, mysterious group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilKazumiHime/pseuds/EvilKazumiHime
Summary: After Thor caused some trouble in his former school his parents send him to a school with strict regulations and rules, among other things, a student is provided to him to show him everything and explain the rules to him. However, both will find that there is something wrong with that school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my new and first story here. I would appreciate it, when you find some errors, inform me. English is not my native language, so... yeah. I hope you enjoy this little story ^-^

Thor looks annoyed to his parents, they have a serious conversation with his principal. The young man endangered the safety of his school mates again, during a self-experiment with some dangerous chemicals. It turns out, that they made together an explosive mixture. Thor did not know that, he did not expect that the whole room burned down. But his principal does not believe in his words. He was done with him. For a longer time, the young man made some terrible mistakes. He stands out, again and again, because some of Thor’s bad characteristic and his bad grades.  
To displease of his father.  
“Is there not another way?” asks his mother with a concerned voice. She looks to her son, who looks immediately in another direction to avoid the look of his concerned mother. He hates her concerned look. It makes him very upset.  
“I’m afraid there will not be another way. You must understand my decision first. Your son is been reckless, brazenly and selfish for so long. He leaved the school lessons over and over to go somewhere else, where he does not belong! He broke an arm of one of his school mates, during a fight! And he does not want help to make his grades better. I do not know why he acts like this way. But I think it would be a great decision to change the school.”  
“Is it really necessary? And why you don’t tell us in the first place?” asks Odin with a serious look.  
“Well it seems, that your son deleted all the messages from the phone, got rid of the letters. Because we informed you of the new behaviour of your son.”  
Odin looks right way to Thor and asks: “Did you do that?”  
Thor does not speak, but he nod. His father sighs oppressive. 

“Well then. I guess it would be the best that you go to a boarding school” says Thor’s father, while he enter into the car.  
“What!” Thor says shocked. “You can’t do that!”  
“I can. And I will! It is for your best.”  
“For my best? Why? It is not like there are plenty of other school in that damn city!”  
“Sweetie you must understand the decision of your father. We just want the best for you. But you are acting strange at the moment. In your school and at home. If you just want to talk about it, you can always count on me.”  
“I… you will not understand it, Mom.”  
Frigga closes her eyes and take a deep breath, before she asks: “You can choose your new school, if you want it.”  
“Are the new schools on a list?” asks he sceptical. “Yes” answers Odin.  
Thor sighs annoyed and crosses his arms.  
“Put your seatbelt on. We don’t want to get trouble with the police!”  
“Yes, yes” grumbles Thor and put the seatbelt on immediately, before the car moved. The blonde young man looks out of the window, during the drive. He just want to digest the information. His parents want to put him in a boarding school! How awful is that!  
He just hopes that will not be the kind of schools, who he saws in the movies or series. The car stopped because of a traffic light and he starts to watch the surroundings. First he sees the library, a place who his mother often go, sometimes she meets some of her friends in that place.  
He can barely remember one of the meetings, when he was a child. Everyone knew him, but he couldn’t recognize the faces and names.  
Nowadays he can… maybe.  
But the library is not really his favourite place, he just like the arcade or the sports fields. That kind of places are his favourites.  
He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. Then he sees a black haired young guy, who just leaves the library, with a bunch of books in his arms. His eyes follows the guy, who fell from the stairs, after another guy push him from the stairs. He sees how they are laughing about the awkward situation.  
Nobody helps him, or want to help him. Thor ignores the young guy, who just stands up and picks up the books.  
Maybe Thor feels sorry for him, but he doesn’t care about other people, who he doesn’t know.  
The car moves again. He ignores the speech of his father. About his new bad behaviour and so on.  
He doesn’t care.

When he arrives his home, he just walks to his room, to avoid his parents. Both look to their son and then they look at each other.  
“I asks him again, if he want to pick a school.”  
“I can say for now, he doesn’t care.”  
“Well, doesn’t hurt to ask.”  
Odin sighs and nods. He walks to his office, to makes some phone calls. He is and will always be a busy man.  
Frigga goes up the stairs. She hears the voice of her husband, talking with some of his colleagues. She can’t believe what happened to her son. She know her son, she can’t believe that he really do such things. She just wish that Thor change his behaviour quickly, she don’t want that one day the policemen knock on the door.  
She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door of Thor’s room.  
He doesn’t answer.  
“Thor sweetie, can I come in?”  
No answer. Frigga sighs and just opens the door, she sees her son on his bed sitting, looking to some comics. “What do you want, Mom?” he says absend.  
“I just want to know, if you want to pick your new school, for yourself.”  
“No thanks. Father and you can choose my new school, whatever it is, I will take your friendly offer” he says sarcastically. Frigga nods and says before she leaves the room: “Please, just be nice in your new school. I love you Thor.”  
Then she closes the door. Thor puts the comic away and looks to the ceiling.  
For him, it is a rough day.  
Maybe he calls some of his friend, to inform them about the new situation.


	2. Chapter 2

“So this is your new school” says Odin and looks to his son, next to him. Thor is not really surprised. He knows this school. It is one of the very strict ones. He heard of it from his friend Fandral. His cousin was in that school once. And well, it is not a piece of cake in there. But Thor doesn’t think about it, he took his suitcase from the trunk and go inside of the building. His father right behind him. When Thor enters the hall, his eyes widened. It is huge and the hall looks like the entrance of a palace.   
“Are you sure, this is a boarding school?” asks Thor sceptical and looks to his father, who just nods. “Of course. It is a very high quality school, with many strict rules. It has a really good reputation, likely a really high reputation. Don’t think about it to destroy that school!”  
Thor looks to his father and cross his arms, before he sees a man, maybe the principal. He looks very strict and seriously, he must be the principal of this school.  
“Ah, you must be Mr. Allfather, am I right?”  
“Yes, Mr. Fury.”  
“And then you must be Thor Odinson, the young man who causes so much trouble. Your behaviour is similar of one of our best student. You will like him, well at least you must do! Because you will share a room with him! Miss Hill will show you your new home.”  
A woman goes some steps besides and are showing Thor to follow her. He looks to his father, who just ignores him and sighs. Without another appreciate gaze, he follows the woman, who are called Miss Hill. After a minute, Thor asks: “So, how is the guy, who I share a room with him.”  
“Mr. Laufeyson is one of the best students. He has high grades and has a well… kind of a good reputation, since his father brought him in here.”  
“Laufeyson… that reminds me of something” mumbles Thor and asks again: “So, how are the lessons and how is it going here. Because I barely know about this school and its daily routines.”  
“Your personal schedule is in your room. You can choose some lessons and some activities. But the important ones are not changeable. And yes, maybe you heard the name before. Because his father is a very busy man, he has a very important company in this town.”  
“Ah, alright. Well then… what’s is his name? And why are he is going to this school too?”  
“You can ask him this questions himself” answers Miss Hill and knocks on a door. The corridor, who they are now is a little smaller, then the hall from earlier. But it looks luxurious too. Thor is impressed. For a boarding school, it is really a luxury to go in this school. But for the change of this reputation, it has really strict rules. Thor read some of them before and of course the consequences. He must read them. But he don’t know if he is going to follow this rules. Because he don’t care about them.  
The door is opened by a young man, who looks very exhausted. Probably because of the school.   
“Miss Hill… what can I help you with?” he asks with a cheeky smile. “I want to introduce your roommate, Mr. Laufeyson.”  
His green eyes looks immediately to Thor, who stares him with wide eyes. He knows him! At least he saw him yesterday. It was the boy from the library.  
“Mr. Laufeyson, this is Thor Odinson. Mr. Odinson, Loki Laufeyson. I hope you both get not in too much trouble. Mr. Fury will appreciate it, when you give Mr. Odinson a tour.”  
“Of course.”  
Miss Hill nods and goes away. Thor watchs after her for a moment and then to Loki, who move aside and let Thor in the room. He looks quite to Thor and examines him. He hasn’t probably a roommate before. But the green eyes of the young man annoyed Thor. It makes him uncomfortable. He decides to ignore the stare and checks out the new room, where he lives now.   
It is a huge room, with three doors. One of them, so the blonde man believes, leads to the bathroom. The others to the bedrooms.   
It have one big couch, some shelves with many books. Some of them are not for school, probably.   
“Your bedroom is in here” explains Loki and opens the door for him. “You can put your suitcase in here and check it out for some minutes. I will show you the school in five minutes.”  
Then Loki leaves from Thor’s side and goes to his own room. The blue eyes of Thor follows him for a while, before he puts his suitcase next to his bed. He goes up to the window and looking out. He can see some students, who are working on some robots.   
Are they allowed to do it? He sighs and inspects his new room for a little moment, before he opens the door.   
For a moment, it is really peaceful. It hurts, but there is no sound in this room. He bites his lower lip, goes to the couch touches the soft fabric.   
“Normally we don’t get such a couch. For a while, I had a really uncomfortable couch. I couldn’t read on it.”  
Thor moves his head to Loki, his green eyes are now on the couch.  
“What do you mean by that?”   
“I’ll explain you about that later. I show you the school now. Follow me!”  
Without a commentary he follows the black haired guy.  
Loki shows him the classrooms, some of the areas where are students allowed and some where they aren’t. The last ones are only for the student council and the student president, who is voted new every new school year. For the third time is it a young guy named Steve Rogers.  
Loki explains that the student council are the represents of the school and must have very good grades but also a good reputation and a high state for the students.   
Steve Rogers is not only the student president. He is also the leader of some of the sport clubs and is very popular by the girls and boys. His closest friend is a guy named Bucky. He is the one of the rarely student who is allowed to be on that places too.  
This students are called TOSO, the short name from The Observer for Safety and Order! Loki also shows Thor the black board before the cafeteria.  
“And that is why I have a soft couch” he says and points to his name. Next to his name there are points.  
“What?”  
“When we learn very well and follow the rules, we get some points. The student with the higher points will be rewarded very high. He will get to every single room, where normal students are not allowed. And every new student get hundred points, for the start.”   
“And you do it very well. What is your goal, when you have the most points?”  
“Probably the library!” laughs one of the student. Loki looks to him with a fake smile and sighs annoyed.  
“You must be the newcomer. I’m Tony. Tony Stark! I am the leader of the science club. Together with Bruce.”  
“H… hi. Bruce Banner.”  
“Thor Odinson. It is nice to meet you… I guess.”  
“Of course it is nice” laughs Tony and took the arm of Thor. “Because we are one of the popular one.”  
“And one who made in the past many mistakes” adds Loki. Bruce looks to him with a sceptical expression. “You too. You are not really a perfect man.”  
“But he is a genie. Like us. One of us. One of us!”  
“Tony, please!” begs Bruce and sighs, when Tony asks Thor: “Do you want to know why I am one of the last chosen ones.”  
He tips on his name, who is far behind from Loki’s name and points. Even Thor with his hundred points is more high over the line than Tony, because is one of the last.   
“Well it is interesting to know about it.”  
Tony laugh and wants to explain it, but Loki took the answer: “He blew the science room up. Two months ago. He was with his points right under me. But his chance to experiment with some dangerous chemicals is now gone.”  
“For now!”  
The green eyed guy sighs and tells him: “Even when you got the first price of the science competition, you can’t be the new chosen one.”  
“You can bet on it! I will have more points than you, bookworm”  
“No! Not with you!” growls Loki and took some steps away from Tony. He sighs and took a sip from his energy drink.   
“Well… whatever. Loki, do you want to meet us after school? Tony, me and some friends are going to the new club in town” offers Bruce. Loki thinks about it for a little while and nods. “Okay… but is Tony allowed to leave the school grounds?”  
“Nobody must know that!” smirks Tony and turns around. “Now I want some delicious coffee!”  
“It is a shame, that he is like this!” sighs Loki and follows silently both. Thor looks behind to his name and then to Loki’s name. He has two thousand points, for now. Now Thor slightly understands, why they decided to put him with that guy in a room. Well at least he seems to be nice.  
“Do you wanna have a coffee too?” screams Tony to Thor. The blonde man smiles lightly and nods. “Of course!”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, are they your best friends?” Thor asks curious and puts his purse in his jacket. Loki shrugs his shoulders and answers: “Kinda. These are just some classmates. The only ones who accept me as their friend and don’t find it annoyed when I am around them.”  
“Oh… they seem to be nice too.”  
“Well yeah.”  
Loki closes the door and writes something on the paper next to the door. Thor looks over his shoulder to see what his roommate write on it. “Another rule?”  
“Yes.”  
He puts the pencil away and goes another way, because the main gate is closed at this time. Thor looks to the black haired guy and then to the other doors. He has the desire to knock on every door, where are they passing.   
The corridor is quiet huge and it took over four minutes to get in another corridor. But this corridor get some stairs and an elevator. Both use the elevator, to avoid some teachers.  
Loki push a button and waits for the elevator. Then he turns to Thor, who is leaning on the wall.  
“We must write it down, when we are going away. For the case we are getting lost, kidnapped or… killed.”  
He rolled his tongue with a big pleasure, when he say the last word. Thor looks to Loki and begins to laugh. “What is it so funny?”  
“Well, no student from here was killed before.”  
“When you say it. You don’t know the legends and myths about this school. I think Tony would like it to tell them. Or maybe Clint. He would like to tell the story too.”  
“Is it some kind of a legend here?”  
“Legend? No, no. It was real. But it was happened for over hundreds of years. So you don’t need to worry about that.”  
Thor rolls his eyes and opens the door to the freedom. Before the school, Tony, Bruce and the others are waiting for them. Tony looks quiet nervous, but changes his role when he sees Loki and Thor coming.  
“So! Now we are all here, we can go!” Tony says and goes ahead. The others snickers about his enthusiasm and follows him.  
“So you are Thor, am I right?” asks one of Tonys friends. Thor loos to him and nods. “Yeah, that’s me.”   
“I’m Clint.” He gives Thor a short high five and talks with him about some legends. Like Loki said before, he really likes to tell the scariest ones. Like the story about that student, who was murdered by some kind of a monster.   
“But luckily, it is just a legend!” ends Clint and stands before the new club.   
“It is real!” interrupts Natasha the storytelling. “There are enough evidences that can prove-”  
“I know! I only mean the monster! There are no monsters on this world. The only one I can claim is a monster, is our teacher Mr. Thanos! He is quiet terrifying.”  
“I am not even sure that he is even a human!” mumbles Loki with fear in his voice. His roommate looks to him and asks, curious: “Who is Mr. Thanos? And which subject is he teaching?”  
“Well he teaches the worst subjects of this world… Math and physics!”  
“It is not really bad, when you understand it” Bruce explains and opens the door. “Maybe for you and the science nerd.”  
“Ey!”  
Natasha rolls her eyes and says with a smile: “Not everybody of us is good in every single subjects we preferred. I mean, nobody is good in mythology than Loki.”  
“Or art.”   
“And nobody is good with the bow or good in many language than our Clint and Nat!” Loki smiles and gets a high five from Clint. “That’s the spirit!”  
“Are you good in something?” asks Bruce Thor. He looks to the young man and thinks about it. He likes martial arts and everything what includes fights.  
“Martial arts.”  
“Oh, then you like our team of martial arts fighter. We have a meeting on Friday afternoon, if you like to come.”  
“Thank you, Natasha.”  
“Ok. First round is mine!” screams Tony and runs to the bar. The others sighs but follow the young man.

After two hours of drinking and many rounds from Tony, they had some of their moments. Clint and Loki are playing billiards right now, Natasha and Bruce are talking about some stuff from school, last but not least Tony and Thor. Both of them are sitting on a couch and watch over Clint and Loki.   
The club is filled with more people, in the time. Some of them turned to be Tonys another friends, so he talks most of the time with them.   
Thor looks to his roommate, after some minutes, during a talk from Tony with a guy named James.   
Loki smirks, when he had only one ball left. Clint rolls his eyes and mumbles: “I can still win, you know that.”  
“Maybe, but not at any time!”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
“Both of you are really good in this…” says Thor and leans more in the couch. Clint shrugs his shoulder and says: “Every game, with some kind of a target, is for me a good game. Hey Loki, do you remember about that darts accident.”  
“I swear to the norns, no one wanna talks about it!”  
“Darts accident?” Thor asks with a curiosity smile.  
Loki gives Clint a death stare and he sets the cue stick aside and goes to the toilet.   
“I am gonna tell you about it, when we are alone. Because he” Clint points to Tony “does not want it either when I talk about that darts accident.”   
“Did I hear someone talks about the darts accident?” asks Tony angry. Clint shakes his head and says: “Nope!”  
“Good.”  
“Now, you make me more curious about it, than I am now!”  
Clint smiles and waits for Loki, because he can’t plays alone, and he still wants to win this round. Like the other many rounds. He likes to see the face of Loki.  
Tony saying goodbye to his friend James and applies to Thor.   
“Sorry, but I must talked to him. So, where were we?”  
“You talked about a secret tunnel, under that school.”  
“Rrrrright. Do you know my father worked for that school? When I was younger, he showed me one of the many sketches of the school. Because he managed it to get it more modern and expanded it with more technologies. So since I go to this school, I searched for that secret tunnel.”   
“Why? I mean, it sounds really cool and something. But what is the point behind?”  
“The treasure of the beast, who killed the student.”  
Thor looks a little bit confused, but shrugs his shoulders. He accepts it.  
Tony looks to Loki and Clint again, and watch with a pure pleasure the scene, what Loki gives now.  
“He makes that kind of a scene every time, when he loses against Clint. What a drama queen.”  
“Maybe it is the alcohol, but he looks kinda handsome with this face.”  
“Maybe… hey! Because you are interested to that tunnel too! Maybe we can make a bet out of it?”  
“A bet?” Thor asks confused.   
“Yes! Whoever manage to find the secrets tunnel until the great M.Y.T.H ball, gets… this amulet!” Tony grins and shows Thor an amulet on his phone.  
“What exactly is this?”  
“An amulet of my family.”  
“That sounds a little bit unfair, when you have it either way.”  
“Maybe… ah, another one. Whoever gets to date Loki and I don’t know, maybe gets to have a relationship with him, gets all the points of the looser.”  
Thor raises his eyebrows and looks to Loki, who talks with Natasha and Bruce now.  
“Okay, I’m in!”  
“Hey, what are you talking about?”  
“Clint! I have a bet!” shouts Tony and let Natasha, Clint and Loki noticed.   
Loki shouts back: “Whoever made a deal with this nerd guy, he is totally screwed!”  
“Oh boy.”  
“You are totally fucked up” Clint giggles and whispers to Thor: “Good luck!”  
“Thanks.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter yeah :D I hope you like it ^-^ 'it is longer... I make progress :D'

“Good morning, students! It is a new day on the Infinitum High, a very exiting morning, because today you can write your name on the science and art competition list! We will appreciate every student and his project. And of course every morning will begin with some important news…”  
Loki looks into the mirror while he is brushing his teeth. He looks really awful, he knew it! It was a bad idea to go in the club. Maybe some coffee will fix it. His green eyes are wandering to the watch. It was six o’clock. And Thor is not awake yet. He grumbles a bit and goes to his door, his hand knocks a little bit loud on the door, and then he shouts: “Thor! Please wake up! You will gonna late for breakfast!”  
And the traditional routine, he thoughts and goes back to the bathroom. It is a beautiful bathroom, he admits it. The tiles and the colours gave a good contrast to the old style.  
The bathrooms and the library are the only places, who have the exact style as when the school was built. Loki spits in the sink and looks to Thor. He looks more exhausted than he does.  
“Wow, when did you go to bed?” Loki asks and searches for his hair brush. Thor yawns and explains: “As the same time when you went to sleep. But maybe I drank too much yesterday.”  
“Did you made a bet with Tony?”  
“Well yes… but I have no idea what the topic of it was.”  
“You are totally fucked up!” the black-haired means and brushes his hair.  
For a while there is silence between them. They just have for the school and of course breakfast in the head.  
“Is the food eatable?”  
“It is, yes. It is very good, I think. You will not die because of starvation!”  
“Hehe, sorry. Yeah, I preferred the cooking from my parents.”  
“Everyone does. But the food is fresh made, most of the ingredients came from the garden.”  
“It must be a huge garden.”  
Loki shrugs his shoulders and went to his room to take a little chip. It is green and have the symbol of the school in it.  
“Ah yeah, I kinda forgot to asks what that is.”  
His roommate looks confused and raises the chip up. He turns it around and says: “There are for your food. You gave it to the canteen chef and he gave you the food.”  
“So it is some kind of special?”  
“Well, it prove him that you are a student. And he knows what you can eat and what not. Green means that you can eat all. Because of allergies or preferences.”  
“How modern.”  
He smiles and lefts the room. “Hope you can find the canteen!”  
“Well thank you!”

Thor opens the door to the canteen, it is really loud in them. Some of the students plays with their food and threw it to others. He is looking for Loki and the others. After one minute, he sees them in the end of the giant canteen. So he take a plate and standing to the crowd. He watch them with patient, because he don’t know how to manage all this things.  
He learns from the others, but looks sometimes to his new friends too. After he got his food, he goes to them.  
“Hey! Look who is showing up!” Tony laughs and screws something to a little machine.  
“Yeah sorry. The school is really huge.”  
“Don’t tell us about it!” Natasha says and looks to the door, who is getting open again. “Oh no, the student president is here!” mumbles someone.  
“Okay! Who is the one who is responsible for this!” he shouts and raise a paper in the high. “We don’t see it!” shouts Tony back.  
Steve looks to him and points at him. “What are you saying Tony! Did you put that paper on my door and the little bomb?”  
“Well, no. You know that I am not longer allowed to build such things, after the… accident in the chemical room.”  
“Oh, really? But your little prankster here can!” He looks to Loki, who is reading peacefully a book from Shakespeare. “Not me” he says and turns a page, then he lifts his head and says: “But maybe some other students. You know very well, that there a plenty of others, who can do that.”  
“And I know someone, who can do it in a very high level.”  
“Oh really? Who?” Loki asks and reads his book again. Steve snorts and looks to Thor.  
“Are you the new one?”  
Thor looks to Steve and nods. “Yes, why?”  
“Because a reminder, don’t get in trouble with Byleistr and Helblindi!”  
Then he turns around and goes to the canteen chef too. Thor looks after him and then to his friends. “Who are Byleistr and Helblindi?”  
Tony and Natasha looks down and are eating their food. Confused, Thor looks to Loki, who is reading quietly. But he notices, that Loki looks now a little uncomfortable. Bruce stands up and goes to Thor and whispers into his ear: “They are the older brothers of Loki, they are known as bullies, who attacks freshmen and newcomers.”  
“Oh…” Thor says and looks to his roommate. Loki don’t even touch his tomatoes. Probably because of the conversation between Bruce and him. “Excuse me!” he says and stands up. Without another word, he goes somewhere else.  
Thor looks after him. “What is with him?”  
“He acts always like that, when he hears the names of his brothers” Natasha explains and looks to him with a concerned look. “I want to know, what happened between them and him.”  
“Should we go after him?”  
“Well Tony tried once, but he couldn’t find him. And when I tried it, he punched me in the face.”  
Natasha rolls her eyes and mumbles something. Thor looks to her and then to the door. He excuses himself and goes after Loki. He has a bad feeling about that. When he closes the door to the canteen he looks to the nearly empty huge hall. It is a really uncomfortable feeling, being here.  
Some students are looking to him. He shortly smiles and runs to the next corridor. “Loki!” he shouts and searchs in every room and bathroom he is allowed. After some minutes he stops.  
He stands in a corridor and Thor don’t really know where he is now. It seems to be used as a bridge. Between the school and somewhere else. He took some steps further and looks out of the window.  
He can see the sun, the sport area and the garden. It is really huge. So many plants. His eyes goes to the sport hall. Today he has sports. His new sport teacher would be surprised by his skills.  
With a grin he makes few more steps. He can imagine the face of the others and his thoughts are going more to his classmates.  
He never meet them. How they are?  
He puts a hand over the glass and close his eyes. He admits, he miss already his old classmates. They were so funny and they memory together are not really replaceable.  
Thor feels a finger from his shoulder and immediately turns around. But he can’t see anyone.  
“Bfhahaha, you actually fell for that” Loki laughs. Thor winces and asks: “Where have you been? I was searching for you!”  
“Oh sorry… but I needed some space. But why are you here?”  
“I don’t know… like I said, I was searching for you!”  
“Yes, yes. But you are not allowed in here! This part of the school is only for the principal and the student council” Loki says and grabs the hand of Thor. The blue eyes of the blonde man looks to his roommate. Even in his school outfit he looks good. Immediately he shook his head. What was he thinking? It was only a bet for a fucking amulet and the points of the looser.  
He don’t need to be attracted to him.  
He just need his trust.  
Thor stops and looks to the hand of Loki. His roommate turns around. “What is it?”  
“You have bruises on your hands. And arms…” Thor says and pulls the sleeves up.  
Loki pushes him and pulls his sleeves back to the rightful state. “It is nothing… I… fell from the stairs.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah really. Now come on, we must go to our classroom.” The black-haired says.

“Now I will introduce your new classmate. Thor Odinson! Be nice to him” the Teacher says and opens a book “you can sit next to whoever you like. I don’t care.”  
“Aaalright!” Thor mumbles and sits next to Loki, who looks outside. “Is the teacher always so… so strange?”  
“Well yeah. Sometimes, when he has trouble with his wife.”  
“Ah… well then. This will be a wonderful year.”  
“If you say so.”  
“So students, turn the book to page 56. Can someone tell Mr. Odinson what we have done until this lesson?”  
A random girl raises her hand and explains: “We are learning about some history in mythology and in the moment we are studying about north mythology.”  
“Well, thank you Miss Hughes. Now tell me what are you know about the mythology, Mr. Odinson.”  
“Well… I know there are nine realms… Asgard, the realm where the gods live, Jotunheim, the realm of the giants… mostly frost giants. Then Midgard, the realm of the humans, the list goes on.”  
“Very good. So then, Mr. Laufeyson, can you read for us, please.”  
“Of course” Loki says and begin to read.  
Thor looks to his roommate and then to his classmates. Nobody are really listening to the words of Loki. Well, he does not either.  
After some terrible minutes of his life, the watch begins to bell. “Yeah, finally” Loki mumbles and puts his school stuff back to his backpack.  
“What do we have now?”  
“Sport… I thought you read the school schedule.”  
Thor laughs embarrass and coughs. “Sorry.”  
“You oaf…”  
He and Loki goes to the others, who are waiting for them. “Looks who are here!” Clint says and gives Thor a high five.  
“So, what do you have now?”  
“Sport, like you do have now, I guess. I mean you have the similar school schedule like our Lord of mischief!”


	5. Chapter 5

In the changing room, Thor looks to his new sport uniform and then to the emblem of the school. Did they put the emblem everywhere? He noticed before, that some students have pencils with that emblem. Okay, to be fair, he knew that the school has kind of a kiosk. It is before the school entrance. Then he feels the fabric. Did they use an expensive one? Why?   
It is only sport… okay it his favourite subject, but that is a little bit too much. Or?  
Thor wants to turn around and asks Loki why they use such an expensive material, but then someone press his head in his locker. “You are the new one, right?” the guy asks and his hand goes to Thor’s neck. Thor escapes a gasp, before he grabs the arm of his opponent and kicks in the belly of him. His opponent immediately let him escape and bends. He curses Thor and wants to punch him again, but his friend stops that ridiculous fight.   
“No! Not here Byleistr!”  
“But why, brother? He needs to know, where he stands!” Byleistr says and targeting Thor with a hateful look. Thor looks confused to them. They must be Byleistr and Helblindi, Loki’s older brothers. Man, his sister was nothing against them, at least he thinks so.   
But they don’t look similar to Loki, but also only because he doesn’t know the parents of Loki. And he don’t know his relatives either. “What is your name, fellow?” Helblindi asks politely.   
“Why should I gave you my name?” Thor asks and crossed his arms, he looks not really impressed. He knew bullies before them, who are worse than them. Probably.  
“Because I want to hear your name. But we can find it out anyway.”   
“Fine. I am Thor Odinson. Is it now better?” The blonde young man hisses and turns around only to be grabbed by Loki and runs away with him.  
“Odinson? Like, the son of the enemy of our father?” Byleistr asks to his brother confused. Helblindi grins and says: “That would be funny year.”  
Byleistr agrees with a high five.  
“What are you doing?” Thor asks his roommate completely confused. “I had everything under control.”  
“Apparently you don’t! They are gonna kill you!” Loki hisses and looks back. “Now change your clothes! When they find out you are my roommate, they will kill both of us! And my father will kill me too.”  
“Well, it is not your fault, stuck in a room… with me…”  
“Yeah. I know. But they make not an exception. It is worst enough that they know your name. You are in so much trouble…”  
“Why? They can know my name.”  
“No they can’t! You stupid oaf!” He says with an anger growing in his voice. Thor looks confused… again.  
“Oh my god. You don’t know who I am. Don’t you?”  
“You are Loki Laufeyson…”  
“Yes. Laufeyson! I am the son of Laufey Ymir! The enemy of your father!”  
Thor’s eyes widened, now he know why he knew the name Laufeyson before. “Oh shit… I am in big trouble.”  
“No way.”   
“But why they put us in a room together? They know about that rival relationship between our dads.”  
“I dunno”, Loki mumbles and sees Bruce, he is hiding. “I am going to Bruce now…”  
“Is he a victim too?”  
“Yes.”  
Thor looks to Bruce with a concerned look and changes his clothes. Byleistr and Helblindi, he wants to know why they are so, so horrible. And he don’t need a detective to know that both are bullying Loki. It must be a rough life, being the younger brother of two dangerous young men.

“So! Because I must say that every day on your shitty daily basis. Sport is not for everyone! Sport is a passion you must be living! Not everyone is capable to be a sportsman. So for now. TRAIN YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!” the sport teacher screams and blowing in a whistle.   
Thor looks to the woman and then to the other students, who are beginning to jogging. He looks again to the woman, the sport teacher. What the hell is wrong with that woman?  
Clint claps Thor's back, before he starts jogging like the others. He nods and jogging right behind Clint.   
“Don’t we need to be warm up first?”  
“That is our warm up… that sport teacher is a craaaazy bitch” Clint says and mumbles: “There is a rumour, that she murdered her own husband. With nothing else than her mere own fist!”  
“What…” Thor asks unbelieving and looks again to the teacher. She is screaming very loud and hits students with gymnastic balls, who are not really jogging.  
“The Fuck… okay. I believe you.”  
Clint grins and gets hit by a ball.   
“WHAT ARE YOU GRINNING, MR. BARTON?”  
“Sorry Ma’am.”  
Thor gulps and is jogging like the others.  
“MR. ODINSON?”  
“Yes… Ma’am?”  
“That is actually good. You don’t need to jogging, you can train with some other stuff.”  
“Ahem… thank you… Ma’am?” Thor says slowly and goes to the other sports equipment’s. The teacher nods and screams again. He don’t know what he can say about her. She is like crazier than his previous teacher of this day. He hopes that the other teacher are not like them.   
But he is afraid that they will be all like them.  
“You are good with dumbbells!” Loki says and is stretching. Thor lies them down and says: “Thank you. I am pretty good in sport. High grades in that subject.”  
“Impressive!” Loki laughs and Thor becomes a little bit red on his cheeks. He was never flirt with a man before.   
“I am talented in art and something like that. Sport was never mine subject.”  
“Heh, but you seem to be good at this.”  
“Thanks…”   
Thor remembers about the posters in the hallway of the school, about the art and science competition. When Loki good in art is, he would probably win the contest, immediately.  
He grins and asks: “So, are you gonna sign up for the competition?”  
“What? No.”  
“Why not?”  
“It is… I don’t want it. And I am not like that good in art… stupid oaf.”  
“Really? I think you would win that thing… and probably Tony that science stuff.”  
“Maybe… I don’t know… should I sign me up?”  
Clint screams: “Of course!”  
“Well thanks, Clint” Loki mumbles annoyed and sighs. Maybe Thor is right, maybe he should sign up for the art competition. With his drawing skills he is probably gonna win. But he don’t know what he should draw.  
Maybe his ideas comes later.  
He looks again to Thor, who smiles like an idiot and waiting for the answer from him.  
Loki looks to the side annoyed and sighs. “Okay, I sign my name up. But took that disgusting face of yours away!”  
“Hey…”  
“MR. LAUFEYSON, MR. ODINSON AND MR. BARTON! MAKE SPORT NOT A FUCKING TEA PARTIES!”   
“Sorry Ma’am!” says all of them.

After that strange sport lesson, Thor, Loki, Clint and Bruce are going to the library. Because Loki wants to sign up his name for the art competition list. When Clint is opening the door, he sees the brother of Loki, just waiting for their victims. Bruce gulps and hides behind Thor, who is instantly protecting Loki and Bruce.  
“What are you doing?” Loki asks and wants to come out of the hiding place, but Clint push him back. “I think it would be wise. I mean your fathers hate each other.”  
“Wait you know about that?”  
“Well yeah. Everybody knows that, thank you for that by them” Clint says and points to the two boys. “Fuck you, I do what I want!” Loki growls.  
“I can remember that you saved Thor back then in the changing room and you want to be killed, now?” Clint asks very confused.  
“Now, but if we are standing right there it would be more obviously for them, when they looking to our direction!”  
“Hey Blondie and Blackie and-” Tony says and gets pushed in the next compartment. The others hides there two. “What the fuck?” he asks and Clint points to the two bullies.  
“Oh… sorry my fault. So what are you doing here? Cheer me on, because I sign me up?”  
“No, we just follow Loki. He will sign up too, but for the art competition.”  
“Oh. Good luck with that, my companion!”  
“I. Am. Not. Your. Companion!” Loki hisses and gets up, just to goes to the list. Thor looks confused and asks: “Okay. I must ask, why is he acting like that, when you are in the same room?”  
“Long story. And I won’t tell you that. But, did you find something out? I mean… about the bet?”  
“Well… something… yes…”  
“Good… good. When you excuse me, I am going to sign up. Goodbye!” Tony says and stamps away, happy.  
“He would win the competition, without a doubt” Bruce says. “Why don’t you sign there up?” Clint asks, “I mean, even Steve goes to the art competition.”  
“I don’t want it, okay?”  
“Yeah, it is okay. Jeez get yourself together Bruce.” Thor snickers and grins. They are something. He looks around the corner and sees that the bullies are gone. They get probably bored or something. At least he hopes so.

After several hours later, Thor sits on the couch and waits for Loki to go sleep. It was late and his official first day of school was really interesting. Himself he decides to go in three different clubs, he signs up later on Saturday, because only then he can be in a club. The rules are, that he needs some time to think over that, he doesn’t need this.   
The clubs he wants to go are the, martial arts, sport and of course literature because of Loki. And maybe it’s interesting. He doesn’t know it yet.  
“Goodnight!” Loki yawns and goes to his room. “Goodnight!” Thor replies and close his math book. He wasn't even learn, he just makes some notices for that secret tunnel he is now searching for.   
Quietly he leaves the room and activates the flashlight. He looks down to his notices and grins.   
“Now I will searching for you! Maybe Tony has his fancy map, but I have my preparations!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cruel I know, but hey, two chapters in one week? I make more progress :D. I hope you like that chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another new chapter. I hope you will like it ^-^

“So when you put these things, into that, then you have…”  
“A pancake with a… face of a robot?” Thor asks unimpressed and looks to Loki, who is just snickering about that and says: “Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if your blanket have some robots on it.”  
Tony looks to Loki and sighs. “It is art!”  
“That is not art. That is not even a robot.”  
“Well, to make art with a pancake it takes lot of time. And I didn’t even make those pancakes.”  
“Idiot.”   
“Can you guys shut up?” Clint asks and continues his homework, for math. Natasha takes a sip from her glass and looks to her book. She grumbles and looks to the other table. “Oh no” She whispers and adds: “Don’t look. Dumb and evil sits next to us on the other table.”  
“Oh crap!” Tony sighs and begins to eat his pancakes.   
The group eats quietly their food and don’t look to the two worst students of this world. Luckily both of them don’t noticed the others. Loki reads one of his books and turns a page, when he asks Thor: “We have math now, right?”  
“Yes… why?”  
“Ah you must go!” Bruce says and looks nervous to the bullies. “Why?” Thor asks again and Clint explains: “Because Mr. Thanos don’t like it, when you come too late to his lessons.”  
“Come Thor!” Loki says and leaves first the canteen. Thor sighs and says: “See you later guys!”  
“Don’t forget the martial arts meeting this Friday afternoon!”  
“I don’t forget it. Bye.”

Thor closes the door and looks to Loki, who is waiting for Thor, but is also looks certain to the canteen. Thor smiles gently and asks: “I know you don’t like your brothers. And I know they don’t like you either. But may I asks why?”  
“It is complicated… don’t think about it. You look tired, did you learn so long yesterday?”  
“Yes” Thor is lying and clears his throat. Loki’s sceptical glance is like a spear in your back. Maybe he know when someone lies. Thor smiles back and asks: “Did you learn?”  
“I read a book and listen to some music I like. I don’t need to learn. I am a nature talent.”   
“Yeah, really?”  
“No… ah, that is our math classroom!” Loki says and opens the door to the room. Some students are here too, they are all not looking very well. Probably because of the teacher.  
Thor sits next to Loki and yawns.   
His search for that secret tunnel was not really successful. He searched for some old rooms or walls and looked for a basement too. But the basement was locked and he had not the equipment to open the lock and he was pretty sure that the key was not in the office of principal Fury.   
So he leaved and went to bed.  
He slept for four hours and he slept not very well.  
So yes, he is really tired. But the only one who noticed that was Loki. But that young man is full of mystery. Maybe he knew that he was gone. Maybe he knew what the bet was about.  
Or he didn’t know it, and just say that because of that tired look. Thor yawns again but he was awake very quickly, when Mr. Thanos slams shut the door behind him. He looks not really delighted.  
It was more likely the opposite.  
“So, I heard we have someone new on this school. Because he is new and don’t know about the rules in my lessons, can someone explains the rules? Someone voluntarily. Or must I choose someone? Well we can make it later, please Mr. Odinson introduce yourself.”  
“Yes of course. Ehm… I am Thor Odinson, maybe you heard of my father, I am… eighteen years old and not really good in math. I am very sorry.”  
“Well at least you are honest here. But you must be good in math, because it will decide your life.”  
Not really, Thor thinks and sits again. Mr. Thanos looks to the round and targets a young girl with blonde hairs, who looks to her drawings.   
“Miss Silledóttir, can you please explain our newcomer the rules.”  
“Aye…” she says shy and explain the rules of Mr. Thanos.  
One of these are, not drinking during the lesson. Or go to the toilet. Or don’t speak with others, if it doesn’t have to do with math. No laugh, no comments and the lists goes on.  
If Thor put the rules in one topic it would be: Do nothing except for math and be quiet!  
Or in other words: Shut up and do your math!  
The girl ends and looks into her book.  
“So, now let’s get the lesson started!” the teacher says insane and writes something on the blackboard. It is a simple equation, except for some exponential functions and other things to make this equation impossible to solve. Thor looks a little horrified and turn his head to the girl and to Loki. Both write off the equation too and begin to solve this.  
The fuck are they doing? No one else write that too, except for those two. The others are horrified like Thor.  
What the hell should he do? Solves that like Loki and the girl or looks horrified until the teacher want him to solve that.  
Loki wants to give Thor a paper, for the function but the girl was quicker and smiles gently.  
Thor looks to Loki with a confuse look, but Loki keeps the paper and smiles to Thor too.  
So he can trust that girl. He copies the solution of the girl before he hear the voice of Mr. Thanos again: “So Mr. Odinson, please solve the equation. Don’t be shy. It is your first day in my class, so you don’t need to prove something.”  
“Of-of course” Thor says a little courageous and goes to the blackboard.  
After some minutes, Thor looks happy to his solution and looks to the teacher, who just nods.  
“You are good in math.”  
“Not every day…”  
“You can sit now! Now open your books on page 64!”

The school bell rings and every student storms out of the room. The last one are Thor, Loki and the girl.  
“Thank you, for your help.”  
“That was nothing. Really. I love to help someone who is a friend of my bestie Loki.”  
“Wait… you know each other?”  
“Of course, she is a friend from the kindergarten. And the only one who helped me when I was beaten up from my brothers."  
“Wow we make progress!”  
“I only know you for some days. Are you really thinking I tell you everything about me?”  
“… maybe?”  
Sigyn giggles and says friendly: “My name is Sigyn Silledóttir. I already know your name, Thor. And Loki be nice to your new boyfriend.”  
Loki looks to Sigyn with a shocked face and stammers: “What! No! No, no, no, no, no! Sigyn please! Just stop ship me with everyone I know! If I do this to you… you would be mad.”  
“Except you ship me with a handsome guy. Like I don’t know… nah, no one is handsome on that school… no offense.”  
“I forgive you, but did you write or say something to her, that she begin to ship us?”  
“I just say to her, that I have a terrible, idiotic, really messy new roommate.”  
“Ouch, it hurts me, deep inside my heart.”  
Loki looks to Thor pretty disappointed. “Really?”  
“You gave a cute pair. Nay, sorry. I don’t want to make you angry. Forgive me please?” She strums her eyes and gave him a regretful look. Loki sighs and nods, but only because he hates that look. Sigyn smiles again and asks Thor: “So, tell me everything about you, like which group you are joining?”  
“Well obviously the martial arts and sport clubs and maybe the literature club.”  
The black-haired smiles and says with a sarcastic voice: “Because you like the smell of bookworms, like me?”  
“Of course, I like… wait… what!”  
Sigyn laughs really hard, that she just knocks on the wall and wipes away the tears. Thor becomes red on his cheeks and looks angry to Loki, who laughs too. “Sorry, I had to… now, we must go to our next lesson… come Thor.”  
“That was indeed hilarious! Your face, it looks like a tomato!” Sigyn says and continues to laugh.  
Thor sighs and says: “Yeah, yeah. It is indeed very funny. Now come on!”  
Both ends their laughter, when they enters the next room.

After some hours in the school, the bell of the last lesson rings and Thor looks forward to the martial arts meeting. He wants to train with them or something like that. Natasha would be there too, so he can asks her about Loki, because he is not there. Loki would be learning in his room. And it will be a huge possibilities.   
The room to the martial art club is on the side of the school, like the other clubs. On the ground floor there is a huge gate to the garden. Sometimes it is really hard to know where you are right now. But with some time, Thor will be know where all rooms are.   
He opens the door and looks into the room.   
“Hello Thor!” Natasha says happy and beckons him to her. “Hello Natasha” Thor says and sits right next to her. “So” Natasha begins, “he will be our new club member. Thor Odinson. Thor these are James Barnes, Grant Ward, Melinda May, Barbara Morse and Alphonso Mackenzie. The others can’t come today. So yeah, we are a small group now.”  
“It doesn’t matter, so you know about some mechanics about martial arts?” Melinda asks.  
“Yes, I know something” Thor says and smiles. He love to train in martial arts and other kinds of sport.  
“Well then why we are still sitting? Let’s train!”


	7. Chapter 7

Loki looks peacefully in his book and eats an onigiri. He stretches his arm and yawns before he hears a sound of a closing door.   
“Hey Loki, are you here?”  
It is Tony. Loki sighs and says: “Yes I am here. Can you just go?”  
Tony opens the door to Loki’s room and smiles. “Nooooo~… I need to borrow some of your books.”  
The black-haired curses under his book and stands up. “Which one do you need?”  
“Something about ehm… I don’t know, which subject was important for the project… which was it... how did you name it… ah… I don’t know. Help me…”  
“You mean the project about mythology?”  
“Yes! I mean, we all know that I love mythology like you do…”  
“Oh really?” Loki says unimpressed.  
“Yes, mostly the Japanese mythology!” Tony grins and goes near to Loki. Loki raises an eyebrow and asks: “So, then why did Amaterasu hide in her cave?”  
Tony looks shortly confused, but then smiles and tells: “Because she was so ugly, that she needs to hide in a cave.”  
Loki twisted his eyes and grunts: “No, that is not the answer! No take these book and. Get. OUT!!!”  
But the brown-haired stands still there, he doesn’t care to move away. “Oh but why? I think we both know, that there is some romantic atmosphere in the air.”  
Loki sighs, stands up, goes to Tony and one of his hand touches Tony’s chest. “Is it?”  
“Yes…” Tony grins. “Yeah, probably… but not here and not in any case. Now get outta town!”   
“Oh come on! Why do you always act like that?” Tony says and points a finger to Loki. He pushes the finger back, gives him the books and says: “Because, there is no chance that you will get me. I don’t even know why we are still friends.”  
“Well excuse me princess…”  
“I am not a princess…”  
“Sorry, my prince.”  
“I am actually not a prince either.”  
Tony raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. “Whatever. Thank you for the books and ah, yeah when you see Thor, can you gave him this?”  
“What’s this?”  
“I don’t know, it was in Bruce’s, Clint’s and my room this morning. Seems to be a letter but from whom?”  
Loki flips the letter and looks very carefully on it. There is no transmitter only the receiver stands in a very strange and terrible font. It is not from his brothers, that’s for sure.   
“Hm… I will give that to him, when he arrives from his first sport club meeting.”  
“Ah, yeah there was something. He told me to that he was exciting about today and he loved the martial art training yesterday.”  
Loki shrugs his shoulders and goes to his bed again. He picks up his book and continues to read. “Yeah… I think I should go.”  
“Yes, that would be very nice.”

Once again, Thor stands in the change room, prepares for the group meeting of the sport club. He is still excited. After all the student council president Steve Roger is the club leader and he only meet him in the canteen. Sometimes he saw him in the corridors.   
“Are you a little nervous?” Clint asks and took his bow from his locker. “A little. I mean, he is the student council president.”  
“He is actually very nice. Sometimes a little bit rough, but we managed to win every single competition. Except one.”  
“Which one?”  
“Swordfight. But actually you can choose any kind weapons you want to, even a freaking hammer.”  
“A hammer?”  
“Yes. Sounds crazy.”  
“No it’s not!”  
Both winced and turns around to Steve, who carries a sandbag, behind him Bucky, with some other tools. Steve explains quickly: “It is a tradition. So, Thor. You want to be a part of our group?”  
“Of course!”  
“I heard from your sport teacher, that you a pretty good. But I need to see it by myself. Clint, you know what you do.”  
“Of course.”   
“Then it’s good. Now come. Show me what you can.” “Of course, student council president.”  
“You can call me Steve…”  
“… yes…”   
“You can take any weapon you like and then fight me.”  
There were many weapons on the wall, some swords, probably made of plastic or maybe wood. Some spears, even a shield, Steve took this weapon. Clint is looking to his targets and begin to shot them up. But sometimes he is looking to Thor. Thor took and decide to have a hammer on his side. It is a huge hammer tough, but he can work with that.   
A little heavy too. His eyes glances to Steve. He is waiting, for Thor to begin this fight. It’s like an invitation, Thor uses this chance and runs to Steve, only to make a hit. Steve is protecting himself with his shield, but also rolling away and threw this weapon to Thor. His eyes see this attack and jumps to the side and uses this another chance to hit Steve again, he is unprotected for now. The student council president dodges, catch his shield and is attacking Thor again. Clint stops his work and watch boths fighting. He looks to Bucky, who is eating some popcorn.   
“What? It is a very interesting fight! Do you want some too?” Bucky asks Clint and gives him the bag. “Thanks.”  
After some minutes with chasing, attacking and self-protecting, both are looking very exhausted and try to catch their breaths.  
“You are… you are pretty good. I can understand our teacher now.”  
“Thank you.”  
Steve grins and pats him on the shoulder. “If you want to train more, you will become our swordfighter.”  
“I will try my best.”  
“I hope so. So, back to the training!”

The room of Byleistr and Helblindi is always like a dirty mess, not to mention they are the complete opposite of their young brother. Helblindi is working on his homework, but Byleistr is playing some video games, instead on learning to have better grades.  
In consider, even when Helblindi is always mean to his younger brother, he is also smart like him and teases him only, when nobody is around. Byleistr in the opposite is always looking for a fight with his brother. He is the one who beats him up everywhere he can. He is also the reason, why his brother has always bruises.   
So it can be said, Helblindi is the brain and Byleistr is the muscle.   
“So… do you not want to make your homework?”  
“Don’t have time, don’t want too.”  
“We need some points, so we are having more rewards.”  
“Hey, I just leaved a letter, to the room of this Stark guy and his friends. I make too much work, today.”  
Helblindi looks to his brother and sighs. Sometimes, he questioned if his brothers really are related to him. He sometimes thinks that both are adopted, but there are many noticeable similarity.  
“I think, the letter arrived our enemy’s son, for now. Maybe he buy it, what is written on it.”  
“Hope so.”  
Byleistr laughs and shoots some of his enemy’s in the game. He don’t like his younger brother and Thor. Maybe he gets an opportunity to beat both up at the same time, same room and nobody where there to help them. That is his perfect scenario. With the help of his older brother, he might be able to get away with this.  
But Helblindi is always working on his school things, so he don’t make a plan for now and for this, he don’t have the time for something like this.  
Maybe in the future, there are some thoughts about it, and maybe someone will help the brothers. Maybe their father or Mr. Thanos.


	8. Chapter 8

After February some time passed and the school wanted for every student to make a project about mythology, for the science and art competition in March. Thor and Loki got the mission to make a complete project about the Norse mythology, especially about the Arsen and the Jotuns. The letter, which Thor received, just got him more curious about the sender.  
The letter only contained one sentence: When the day comes, the answers will be shown to you.   
Under this mysterious riddle was a code, which neither Loki nor Thor knew. They presumed it was just a joke and never spoke of it again, but Thor always thought about it, because he wanted to know what it meant. So he asked his friends, even his friends from his former school.  
No one had a clue about it.   
Thor wasn’t worrying about that right now since he and Loki were going to the library to do some research. Thor stacked a pile of books in his arms and brought them to the table his roommate occupied. The black-haired boy read some pages and made a few notes. “Did you know that our names are like the gods from the mythology?”  
“I know. I am the god of thunder and you the god of mischief,” Thor says laughing earing an unimpressed look from the other boy.   
“That is not funny.”  
“Sorry?”  
“Whatever. I found something interesting, besides this project.” Loki opened a page from a code book and showed it to Thor. “Looks similar, doesn’t it?”  
Thor took the book and read it, he bit his lower lip and said a little concerned, “do you think, that has something to do with my… my letter?”  
“Maybe.”  
“We need to borrow it; there are some other interesting things in that.”  
Surprised Loki looked at his roommate and let out a chuckle. He shook his head and closed the book; before he carried them to the librarian to borrow them. Thor watched him with a sigh as he heard the voices from Loki’s brothers.  
 _Oh shit_ , he thinks quickly tapping on Loki’s the shoulder. “What is it?” Loki whispered, they were in a library after all. Thor pointed to his brothers and once he saw them, he went pale. With a gulp he hid behind Thor, good thing the boy was broader than him.   
“Okay, you take those books, I will follow soon.”  
“Are you sure? They seem not in a good mood.”  
“There are _never_ in a good mood,” Loki hisses, nervously spying at Helblindi and Byleist. Maybe he could evade them if he was sneaky enough.   
Thor sighed but nodded, picking up the books and leaving the library. He is concerned about Loki though, hopefully they will ignore their little brother.   
When he opened the door to his room and looked at the mess inside. Since they were studying all day, they didn’t clean up, yet. Thor sighed and began to collect some of the trash lying around. Suddenly he froze and dropped the cans he was holding as he spotted the figure sitting on the couch.   
“Tony? What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I am not alone!”  
“Hello Thor”, Bruce says and got up from the couch next to Tony, at least he had the decency to look a little embarrassed.  
“Is Clint also here?”  
“Yup.”  
“We are terribly sorry to intrude like that, but Tony wants to throw a party the day after tomorrow.”  
Bruce helped to collect the cans and throwing them into the trashcan. Thor thanked him before he asked, “A party? Where?”  
“In my parents’ house, it will be good old house party! Of course with some… bad things”, the troublemaker said with a wink. Thor smiled and answered, “I am in. Should I bring something?”  
“Loki! Hey man, where have you been?” Clint asked a little confused at Loki. The black-haired guy had a few twigs stuck in his hair, also a little blue mark right under eye. It looked suspiciously like a bruise.   
“I… I ran into a street lamp. I…I slipped.”  
“You have Norse mythology? Oh, you have a good theme”, Bruce said jealously, picking up one of the books Thor had brought earlier. Loki gave him a thankful look before going to the bathroom, to freshen up a little bit.  
It was quiet for a moment as they just looked at each other uncomfortably. No one said anything about it, everyone knew Loki lied, but they didn’t talk about it.   
What was there to say? If Loki wanted their help he would surely ask for it, wouldn’t he?  
Bruce went to the window and looked out to the students. He watched Natasha with Sigyn and Amora, he also watched the principal, talking with Mr. Thanos, he swallowed thinking about math with that teacher.   
Pure horror and he even likes math.  
“So, what are you talking before?” Loki asked, closing the door as he emerged from the bathroom. He took a book pushing Tony until he gave him a little space on the couch before beginning to read and continuing to make notes. With a grin Tony focused on Loki.   
“A house party! At my parent’s place, the day after tomorrow, eight p.m., a proper time for a party. Everyone can come. My parents are not around, but do not break anything we have expensive stuff!”  
Loki looked at Tony, then at Bruce and Clint and then finally at Thor. He sighed heavily when he saw his grin, “okay, okay. I am in.”  
“Nice! Let’s get the party started! Hey… if you see our president, asks him if he wants to go too.”  
Loki nodded, glancing at his watch before taking Thor’s arm to drag him out of the room. “What are you doing?”  
“We need to go to art class. I mean you still want to help me with my project, right?”  
“Ah, right. Protecting it for you…” Loki sighed and nodded shooing everyone out of the room before closing the door and heading to classroom. 

When he opened the door to the art classroom, some other students were painting on their canvas. Loki went to his canvas taking out some brushes and colours. He neatly prepares the colours, mixing them and readying them and all his other supplies.   
Carefully almost lovingly he dipped the brush in the water choosing the green colour, it is his favourite. His trademark as an artist. With steady hands he began to spread the colour on the white surface his eyes gleaming with that rare look of joy and excitement.   
Thor sat next to Loki watching him the entire time. It was interesting to watch him be so focused on his task, to know where to place the line or where to spread the already applied colour a little more.   
Loki painted the giant serpent, from the Norse mythology but instead of making it messy or disturbing like it was supposed to be in Ragnarök, he added some mountains and a lake in the background. It calmed the picture and gave it depth.   
Thor liked watching him paint, it is calming and his work was rather beautiful. If he could choose any kind of job for his roommate, he would love him to be an artist, but it was Loki’s choice in the end. The door opened again and Steve entered the room, next to him Bucky and Sam. He patrolled the rooms regularly now, because some maniacs destroyed some paintings over the last months. Because of that Thor, Tony and Bruce installed a security cam, to catch the maniacs, sadly, without success so far.  
Steve walked up to the two roommates to look at the paining Loki was working on.  
“Huh, an interesting piece. How do you will name it?”  
“Jormungandr, like the Midgard serpent, but also like my snake I had some years ago.”  
“Oh… what happen to it?”  
“My lovely brothers,” the boy stated in a bitter voice, “they killed my pet… that is why I chose that my pets live now with some friends of mine.”  
“That is rough body. Why didn’t you call the police about it?” Steve asked trying to sound friendly and not patronizing. Loki sighed and answered in a cracked voice, “you think I’m dumb? I would like to call the police so those two get arrested for a lot of stuff, but I think that wouldn’t work. I mean, my father is not only in the possession of a successful company. He is also very good with the police officer and everyone owns him.”  
Steve widens his eyes and asks, “every police officer?”  
“Aye,” Loki replied casually cleaning his paining tools ignoring the ache inside of him.   
“Whatever,” Thor said before Steve could say anything else, “Tony asked if you want to go to the party he will throw in two days, too?”  
Bucky and Sam looked at each other and then to Steve. The blonde blinked in disbelief before he answered, “you mean a… a house party? With illegal things and…stuff?”   
“Most likely.”  
“What are you saying guys? Should we go with them?”  
Sam grinned, “it would be funny. I mean the party don’t start ‘til we walk in.”  
Loki laughs about this reference and says: “No, no, no. The party don’t start ‘til I walk in, Sam.”  
“Yeah, you are right.”  
Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes. Bucky only sighed silently. He knew that something was going to happen when the old group came together to have a party. It never ended well. Steve gave Thor a high-five before he walked away with Sam. Bucky didn’t move to go instead he gave Thor and Loki each a letter.   
“That is what you wanted, right?”  
“Thanks, Buck,” Loki said and put the letter in his pocket. Thor opened his and a grin appeared on his face. Bucky was the kind of guy you order to spy on something or someone. So he asked if he could copy the map Tony had, so he was able to continue to find this tunnel. Tonight he would finally go back to the spot he found last month, but he couldn’t continue to open the door. It had a riddle in it.

Late this night, Thor quietly left the room and closed the door without much of a sound. He sighed in relief so far so good. With a smile on his face he turned on the flashlight to look at the map. He was right; it followed to the spot he found, but why did Tony never went to it?  
He had the map after all!  
He shook his head and went to the spot again. The blond boy turned left, to run down the stairs and uses the elevator to get even lower. When he stood on the ground floor he hid behind a plant, as some security guys passed the corridor. They are talking about their job and how easy it was. Thor waited another minute before he moved again. The rest of his journey went undisturbed and he was thankful for that.  
He closed the door to the room that held closed riddle door. It had a darker shade than any of the other wooden doors in this school. It had also six, three in each side, empty holes, where something like a stone may fit in. A table stood in the middle of the room and a rather old and discarded looking closed stood at the wall, besides that and the dust collection it was empty.  
There are no windows, no markings or anything that would make it look similar to any of the rooms he visited since he moved here. You could practically smell mystery in here.  
Who made this? What was its purpose? Is the tunnel behind that door and if it is, what does it look like?  
Thor began to chew on his pen and copied the symbol in his note book. After a few minutes he heard those noises again, followed by some heavy steps. A little panicked he hid inside the closet only leaving a gap open, so he was able to spy outside.   
The voices disappeared as a little group of people walked into the room. Thor gasped, quickly putting a hand over his mouth, when he sees Mr. Thanos with his children, who were teachers at the school, too. They were also known as the _Black Order_ , no one really liked them, not even Thor.   
They look around for a moment before Principal Fury, his secretary and Mr. Grandmaster; though he liked to be called just Grandmaster by the students he liked, enter the room. Thor narrowed his eyes as he took in that guy. He was a teacher too, though no one knew how exactly he became one, he taught biology and sometimes that guy was just creepy.  
His last lesson about the bees and the birds became very uncomfortable, awkward and everything in between real quick. The Grandmaster was just a little too old and suggestive to make this topic comfortable.   
Thor suspects that Mr. Grandmaster actually has a crush on his roommate, since the way he talks and looks at Loki is rather inviting, which was once again creepy.  
Gladly Loki is disgusted by it and doesn’t return any of his flirtations. Once Thor had asked him about why he didn’t go to Fury about it, Loki’s only reply had been, that he had seen worse.   
Which was also quite unsettling.   
“So the security system sent an alarm. Does someone know why?”  
Security system? Thor thought shocked. There was a fucking security system?  
“Maybe some of the brats were looking for something in here,” Mr. Thanos grunts and looks to Mr. Grandmaster. “Unlikely but possible,” he replied with his trademark smirk.   
“I don’t think we have time for this! There is no one, and no one can hide in here”, Mr. Fury said a little annoyed wanting to leave, but one of Thanos children, Proxima Midnight, spoke up, “but, what about the closet?”  
Everyone stop in their movement and Mr. Thanos slowly walked up the closet. Thor prayed to all the gods he knew that he would not open the door, his hand still over his mouth muffling all the sounds that could possible come from him.  
Just as Mr. Thanos grabbed the door handle with every intention to open it, a familiar voice sounded from outside.   
“Mr. Fury! Mr. Fury!” Loki yelled rushing into the room. Everyone turned to Loki. A little breathless the words spill out of his mouth, “the security cam caught something in the art room; maybe it is the maniac… again.”  
Mr. Fury looks to his colleagues and sighs, “alright, everyone, follow me and Mr. Laufeyson go to your room immediately!”  
“Of course, Sir!” Loki promised and watched as everyone left the room ignoring the Grandmaster’s wink. He sighed in relief finally catching his breath. Without much of a warning, he opened the closet to pinch Thor’s ear so he could drag him straight back to their room.  
Thor didn’t protest he knew that it would change nothing; still he had tears in his eyes, Loki’s grip on his ear hurt like hell.   
“What the hell were you thinking?”  
“I…” Thor began not looking at the other.  
“So no thinking at all, huh? Did you really searched for that fucking tunnel? I can’t believe it… Tony told you about it, didn’t he?”  
“Well-” Thor tried but he was cut off again.   
“You are such a stupid oaf! Even stupider than I thought. You know when they catch you; you would be thrown out of the school so fast, than you wouldn’t even be able to say, apple pie!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Sorry? Sorry! Oh yeah, you should be sorry for what you did. I can’t believe it. You are damn lucky that I followed you.”  
“Wait, you weren’t asleep?”  
“I watched some episode from a new series… Riverdale…“  
“Oh…”   
Loki sighed and mumbled, “if you want to do yourself a favour, go to your bed and sleep.”  
Once inside their room he let’s go of Thor’s ear and rubbed his face before walking to his bedroom. He glared at the other one last time before he slams his door shut.  
Thor sighed feeling something strange in his heart. Loki lied for him; he saved him from a punishment he would have gotten, if Mr. Thanos caught him. He swallowed as his thoughts drifted away and he just stood here and watched Loki’s door.  
“Get to sleep!” Loki said from his room and Thor flinched before shaking his head. What was he thinking?  
He coughed a little embarrassed and went to his room. Maybe he actually needed some sleep; he had some very terrible thoughts in his mind. He yawned and snuggled into his pillow and blanket, to get some sleep.  
His stupid thoughts transformed into some weird dreams.   
Still in the end he slept.

The party started as everyone came and Tony greeted all of his guests with tequila shots. The music was managed by Sam since he brought a mix of old classic 40’s and 90’s music. He is now the DJ for the party. “So my beloved party bears. This party is presented to you by our brilliant host, Anthony Stark!”  
Everyone cheered at Tony, when he took the microphone. “Yeah, thank you for coming folks! I love everyone who came to my party and the party is just for fun, no celebrating of something. It is just for fun! So have fun, take some drinks and not destroying my house! Remember I can never throw such parties if my father kills me!”  
Loki laughed with Natasha.   
“Yeah, that would be a shame,” the girl said and giggled a little bit.  
“Why is he not drunk yet?” Bruce asked a little confused taking another sip of his cocktail. Natasha grinned as she replied, “because I threated Tony. If he is drunk now I will break something in his house. So it would be a mess like last year.”  
“What happened last year?” Thor asked, sitting next to Loki and looking at his beer. “He got arrested by the police,” Bruce answered before he stood to speak with Steve.   
The party went really well. No one broke something, for Tony’s sake. Everyone had fun.  
They danced, swam in the pool or played some stupid game.  
One of the games was truth or dare, but with extra rules.   
Each player had three truth or three dare rounds, they must choose between one option, truth or dare.   
When they chose, there was no going back and all three questions had to be answered truthfully or do the three dare things.  
If the questioner thought his "victim" was lying, even if it was the truth, they had to drink a glass full of a mix between everything the host decides, of the red side.  
If someone refused to do their dare task, they had to drink the mix from the blue side.   
Of course there was more to it than just that, there was a little risk of each side. On the blue side, only three of six glasses are full with a drug, which Tony bought earlier. He kept that as a little surprise, which drug was in which glass.  
The chance to get this glass was a fifty to fifty percent chance.  
On the red side, only one of six glasses was full with that drug, so there were four glasses with the drug and only eight without.  
The game was designed by the old gang, who now had a few more members.  
Tony grinned when he spun the bottle, of the old beer Thor finished earlier and it points to Loki. The boy sighed.  
He chose the dare option since he knew what kind of questions Tony or the others would ask if he chose the other option.   
“Alright, Loki, that is your third dare task! Are you ready?”  
“I am ready as ever. So what is your task for me?”  
Tony grinned and actually giggled, he was drunk as hell now, but of course after Natasha decided to let him.  
“You, my love, are going to je-”   
Nat kicked him with an angry look on her normally calm face. Tony sighed and said, “Go to a room with Thor for like ten minutes.”  
“O~ kay~? That sounds not so bad.”  
“Oh really? Because you are fucking Thor~ or let Thor fucking you. Your choice.” Tony laughed and enjoyed the look on Loki’s face.  
“No! I am not doing that!” Loki growled attempting to hit Tony for that, but Natasha stopped him and points to the glasses.   
“Don’t forget the rules.”  
“Alright, alright!”   
Loki chose the glass next to the line and drank it. Tony had an evil grin on his face as he watched. Everything went according to plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally a new chapter ^-^ I hope you like it :D  
> and a great thank you for my beta reader: Nijura


End file.
